falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Voice of the North - Ducal Family Wedding
Count Lysander Húsavík and Valeriya Filippov have been pronounced husband and wife at the Zarantin Temple. The wedding was attended by around a thousand people. All eyes were on the bride as she made her way towards the temple. She was Flanked by her sister and maid of honour, Tatyana Filippov. Count Lysander stood next to his brother, Marquess Ignatius, and as his girlfriend of 5 years joined him at the altar the 2nd in line of the duke broke into a smile. Valeriya's mother, Ivanna Filippov, looked on with pride. The wedding ceremony passed without a hitch. Despite the fear, no terrorist attacks by seperatist extremists were made. The couple joined the Duke who gave a lunchtime reception at the Zarantin Ducal Palace for 250 guests. Aleksey Melgunov Former State Chancellor, Aleksey Melgunov, went on the run earlier this year, taking vast amounts of money formerly bellonging the Verzarian Front before it was sent off the the Verz government. He has recently rocked up in the Verzarian Empire. The former State Chancellor insisted he did not take any money from the Verzarian Front funding with him and has said that the chance that the stolen money has gone to the VLA or any other independence gangs is very unlikely. His brother, who has recently returned from visiting him at a secret location in Verzarent, has described him as comfortable, happy and absolutely committed to what he has done. Other than his brother, the only other people who have said to have visited him were Verzarian seperatist activists from Verzoonium. Melgunov's brother, Vladimir Melgunov, has said that he hopes his brother will stay in the Empire of Verzarent but his own work will be done at home. Officials Protection Act Passed The Official Protection Act, which requires politicians, noble family members and royal family members to be escorted by a guard of 4 police officers to leave their private residence. This act was passed with 281 ayes, 116 nays and 103 abstaining. The government has pushed for this because politicians and nobles are a major target for the VLA and other seperatist groups. Police Clashes with Protesters Last Tuesday, clashes erupted in Verzoonium's capital Zarantin. An illegal protest was held in the Zarantin City square. The police told them to leave, however the protesters refused. Riot control police officers were sent in. With riot shields, the police pushed their way past protesters. Pro-Independence protesters had barricaded themselves on the square, still furious about the outlawing of the Verzarian Front. The police, however, managed to push towards the centre of the square and the protesters were powerless to stop them. The protesters called for reinforcements, and the newcomers managed to slow the police advance, but other police units moved in from another side. Several police officers and demonstrators were injured and many of the protesters were arrested. In the town of Chishma, 60 miles north of Zarantin, protesters seized the city hall and have dropped heavy objects on the police who have tried to enter. The police have recently stopped sending in officers and have instead surrounded the town hall. Category:The Imperial Constitution